


One True North

by celticheart72



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bruce being secretive, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, First Meetings, Scent Kink, Selina coming through windows, strained sister relationship, tattoo with meaning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: Lorelai Kyle meets Alfred Pennyworth by complete chance, totally unaware she'll soon be fighting by his side to save not only his young charge but her sister as well. Their relationship begins as a turbulent friendship that grows over the years into a great love. Nothing comes without risk and they face a great many difficulties and heartbreaks before reaching their happy ending.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: none

The bell above the bookshop’s front door tinkles and I look up from the inventory list I’m working on. 

A dark-haired boy, just barely in his teens, walks in with a very ruggedly handsome but distinguished looking man with salt-and-pepper hair following behind him. Most likely the boys father, I think to myself. The man stands ramrod straight, with his hands tucked behind his back, and I don’t miss the way he scans everything in the shop within his sight. After looking around the boy then focuses on me. 

“Excuse me, ma’am?”

Dropping my foot to the floor from where I have it perched I stand up straight. Not many boys his age have such impeccable manners and I smile at the man with him before dropping my gaze and smile to the boy. “Yes sir?”

That seems to catch both of them off guard and the boy walks up to the counter in front of me while holding out his hand. “Bruce Wayne.”

I’m not keen on being touched by strangers but something deep inside my brain tells me this boy is going to become an integral part of my life somehow. Laying my hand flat on the counter in front of me I glance at his for a second before reaching my own out. His father’s eyes narrow briefly as he watches my reaction. “Lorelei Kyle.”

“This is my butler, Alfred Pennyworth.” Bruce’s hand retreats and I shift mine loosely behind my back.

“Pleasure to meet you both.” Butler, I think, that explains the stance but he seems a little more fatherly toward the boy. “Is there something I can help you with?”

“You have collections of rare and hard to find books, or can find them?”

“Yes.”

Bruce glances back to Alfred who takes a piece of paper from his coat pocket and sets it on the counter between us. His pretty blue eyes meet mine before he resumes his very butler version of parade rest. I pick up the paper and open it up to find a neatly handwritten list of 5 very rare books, mostly about Gotham’s history and one specifically about its founding families. 

Glancing up to Alfred I can see the man doesn’t look very pleased whereas Bruce looks determined.

“Well Mr. Wayne…” My eyes return to the list then bounce back up to him when he interrupts me.

“Bruce, please.”

“Very well, Bruce, I don’t have any of these books here but I can locate them. It won’t be easy or inexpensive…”

“Money isn’t a concern. I’ll pay you whatever it costs.”

“My finders fee is 10% of what each book costs you.”

Alfred rocks back on his heels then looks at me. “Your terms are fine, Miss Kyle.”

“How long do you think it may take?” Bruce interjects.

“Three I know for sure I can get within a week. One will take a few weeks.” I purse my lips as I think about the final book and where I might locate it. “The last one may take me some time.” Curiosity gets the better of me and I lift my chin and give Bruce a questioning look. “Just what are these books for, Bruce?”

“Ah…” He turns to look at Alfred who raises a eyebrow, obviously the man isn’t going to help the boy explain. Bruce looks at me again and the confidence has returned to his eyes. “I’m creating my own curriculum, so I can study at my own pace.”

“I see.” I don’t believe him for a second but Alfred doesn’t correct him or offer more details so I leave it alone.

“Thank you Miss Kyle. We’ll see you next week.” Bruce nods before turning to leave the bookshop.

Alfred’s eyes follow Bruce then flick back to me for a second. “Miss Kyle.”

Smiling at his tone I put my hands behind my back again and bounce on the balls of my feet. “Mr. Pennyworth.”

He purses his lips. “Cheeky.” With that comment he smirks and follows behind his charge.


	2. Chapter 2

I walk down the hallway to my open living area with a towel in hand drying my hair. The benefit of living above my bookshop is that I don’t have a commute. Of course, the downfall is also that my work is always right in front of my face. So often when I can’t sleep or don’t have something else to occupy my mind I’m downstairs working.

Not that it particularly matters. It really isn’t like I have anything else.

I’ve sworn off men and relationships. The relationship I have with my sister is strained at best. My only friend is a cynical homicide detective who I don’t really spend a lot of time with.

It’s a lonely existence but thinking back over the years before I had this place, it’s just better this way.

“What? No ice cream?”

_ Sigh _ . “No Selina, I haven’t had a chance to go to the store.”

The window is open and I walk over and close it.

“You know, I gave you a key for a reason.” I move back to the kitchen and watch her scour through the refrigerator before she closes it and turns to look at me.

“I know.”

We stare at each other for a long time before I finally break the silence. “I wish you’d stay.”

I know better than to push. She’ll just run away and I won’t see her for months. I tried to bring her to live with me when I was finally stable. It lasted maybe a month.

“For tonight?”

“We can go get ice cream.”

She screws up her mouth like she’s thinking over my offer then bounces her shoulders. “Okay.”

I don’t smile. I’m afraid if I do she’ll accuse me of being sentimental and will take off again. “Let me get dressed and we’ll go.”

It takes me less than five minutes to change and get my boots on. When I walk back out Selina is gone. The window is open.

Sighing I stick my head out the window and look around. There’s no sign of my sister.

I walk around the apartment to see if I can figure out what made her run this time. 

If I wasn’t looking closely I would have missed it. There is a framed picture in one of my bookshelves of our father holding Selina when she was a baby. He died when she was three and her mother, my former best friend, ran off when she was five. 

The frame is on a different shelf from where I normally keep it.

With a shake of my head, I put it back where it belongs. 

Since my sister ran off I head downstairs to the bookshop where I get on my computer to continue my search for the books Bruce Wayne is looking for. I’m still not convinced they are in any way for any kind of homeschooling curriculum but it’s simply none of my business.

Who am I to judge? It’s not like I’ve done a great job trying to take care of my sister.

At least Bruce hasn’t run away from Alfred Pennyworth.


	3. Chapter 3

If I thought it would do me any good at all I’d tape a picture of Maria’s face to my heavy bag and punch the shit out of it. Unfortunately, seeing her face is just likely to piss me off even more. Not only that but the last thing I want is for Selina to see me using a picture of her mother as target practice.

Over the last week and a half, I haven’t seen Selina at all, but she’s been in the loft. 

I know this because the ice cream I bought for her is gone. So are the two jars of peanut butter I keep in the cabinet for her.

With a heavy sigh, I close the cabinet and turn around to look over at the window that she favors. I’ve given her a key, yet she refuses to use it. At one point I even threatened to put bars on the windows so she couldn’t come in that way anymore.

I’d never do it. If I did I know I’d never see my sister again.

I need to stop doing this to myself. Selina’s anger is misdirected on me and I know that. It’s just hard to accept that she chooses a life on the street over letting me step in to give her stability. 

She still blames me for the first time she had to go into foster care. I’ve simply never admitted to her that I wasn’t safe at the time.

When I glance at the clock I realize I’ve got fifteen minutes before Bruce Wayne shows up for the books I’ve gathered for him. I’m still looking for the fifth one. I know of one person with a copy and that’s not a road I want to go down. I’ll just have to keep looking.

After changing into yoga pants and a tank top I clip my phone to the strap of my sports bra and drape my earbuds around my shoulders. Once this business with Bruce is concluded I plan to run off my frustration and then come back and eat my way through some donuts from the bakery next door. Maybe the donuts won’t make anything better but it’s a cathartic indulgence.

I make my way downstairs and already see Bruce walking up to the bookshop door with Alfred Pennyworth right behind him. Something told me these two would be early rather than late. 

There’s a flicker of a grin on Alfred’s face when I roll up the inner cage and unlock the shop door to let them in.

“Good morning, Miss Kyle.” Bruce is quick to greet me as he steps inside.

“Good morning to you Bruce.” I smile and shake my head at the boy. “You don’t need to address me so formally. Lorelei will do.” Turning my gaze on Alfred I smile and incline my head by way of greeting.

I’m so close to him as Alfred moves aside so I can lock the door again that I can smell the clean sandalwood scent of his cologne. Something about it, and him put me completely at ease when I just shouldn’t feel that way being this close to a man I don’t know. 

Alfred’s eyes meet mine for a flicker of a second before I turn back to the counter.

Bruce’s startled voice shakes me out of my brain fog. “Miss Kyle! Is that a tattoo?” 

Well shit. I forgot about that.

“Master Bruce!” 

I make my way around behind the counter, both to put some distance between myself and Alfred as well as retrieve the books for Bruce. 

“But…”

“That’s bloody rude.”

Honestly, I can’t help but smirk at their bickering. These two sound more like father and son than I think they may realize. I hold up a hand to stop them. “It’s alright. Yes, Bruce, it’s a tattoo.”

His eyes flick over to Alfred who raises an eyebrow at him and rocks back on his heels just as he put his hands behind his back. “What does it say?”

Alfred rolls his eyes and gives me an apologetic look. He has no way to know that I’m used to the questions by now. The tattoo covers my entire back. It’s hard not to notice it when I’m wearing anything that’s even slightly open-backed. 

“It says ‘From the ashes of my shattered self I rise with courage and strength to begin again’.”

I watch as Bruce considers the words inked onto my skin as a reminder to myself that I survived and rebuilt my life. A mask falls over his young face and it’s almost like the words have resonated within him somehow as well. It doesn’t escape my notice that something akin to anger flicks across Alfred’s face and I wonder what that’s all about.

Rather than let this awkward moment stretch on I set the 4 books I’ve acquired onto the counter. Bruce seems subdued now and I look to Alfred who is watching his young charge with some concern as the boy collects them. I pass Alfred the bill for the cost of the books plus my finders fee and he pulls a wallet out of his inside coat pocket. 

When he hands me a little over two thousand dollars in cash I raise an eyebrow and assess him as I take the money and put it in the safe under the counter. “You shouldn’t walk around with that kind of cash on you in Gotham, you know that right?”

Alfred bounces on the balls of his feet and grins when I stand back up. “I can manage myself, thank you, Miss Kyle.”

“Lorelei.”

He smirks and those pretty blue eyes of his drop to my fingertips splayed over the glass between us.

Bruce is looking back and forth from Alfred to me with a speculative look on his face and I can see the wheels turning in his young mind.

I move around the counter once more and walk with them through the door. 

Alfred gives me an odd look and his eyes focus on my hands as I lock up the shop. “It’s not safe for a young lady such as yourself to be running around the streets of Gotham alone.”

It’s my turn to grin over at him as I put one of my earbuds in my ears. “I’m not as young as I look, and I can manage myself, thank you Mr. Pennyworth.”

“Alfred.” He says and bounces on the balls of his feet.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see a smile start on Bruce’s face and my attention returns him. “I am having some trouble finding that fifth book but I’m still looking.”

“That’s fine. Thank you for everything, Miss...Lorelei.” Bruce nods as he says my name and turns to a sleek black sedan at the curb.

“Please be careful.” Alfred doesn’t look particularly happy as his eyes flick down to my sneaker-clad feet.

“Don’t worry, Alfred Pennyworth. No one bothers me. I’ve got resting bitch face down pat.” I demonstrate the look for him and almost laugh when I catch him doing his level best to stifle a smile. 

He opens the car door for Bruce and after shutting it returns to that parade rest he favors. I watch his eyes study my face. Other than brief glances at my clothing his eyes haven’t lingered anywhere they shouldn’t. I’d be lying if I said Alfred Pennyworth wasn’t intriguing.

I catch him shake his head as I salute him then turn to jog away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kind of my version of the beginning of season 1 episode 10 with an extra assassin and my OC kicking ass by Alfred's side.

I still haven’t seen Selina and it’s been close to three weeks. That’s not unusual.

What’s bothering me is that she hasn’t been in the loft in over a week. That is unusual.

I’m listed as her closest living relative, so I think child services would have called me if she were picked up or in the hospital. Something eats at my subconscious and prods me to make a trip to the GCPD rather than starting at child services. At least I know while Harvey might be surly about it, he’ll actually try to help me.

The desk sergeant directs me to a bench near the entrance to wait while he locates Harvey. I’m sitting there wishing I could get Selina to carry a cell phone when I hear my name being called by an unfamiliar voice. I look up to find a clean-cut dark blonde detective approaching me.

“Miss Kyle? I’m Detective Gordon, Detective Bullock isn’t in yet. I’m his partner.”

I roll my eyes, I suppose I should have realized it was too early for Harvey. “I’m looking for my sister. I know you’re homicide but Harvey is a friend and I thought he might be able to help me.”

Gordon looks a little stricken. “Sister?”

“Yes. Selina Kyle. Goes by Cat on the street.”

“She told me her mother wasn’t in Gotham and that she didn’t have any other family.”

My eyes narrow and he looks even more uncomfortable. “What do you mean? You know my sister?”

“I took her to Wayne Manor. She’s…”

I don’t even give him time to finish. I’m out the door and back on my motorcycle before he can explain. I’ve never been to Wayne Manor but I know where it is. 

The ride to the outskirts of Gotham where the Manor sits does wonders to calm my frayed nerves and boiling temper. I’m positive that neither Alfred nor Bruce would have made the connection between myself and Selina even with our last name being the same. We look nothing alike. 

The fact that Detective Gordon took the word of a thirteen-year-old girl without looking further into her family is something I plan to discuss with him. Right now, I need to see my sister and find out why she’s staying at Wayne Manor.

The gate is open when I get there so I drive up to the front of the house and park my bike next to a fountain in the courtyard. Taking my helmet off I set it over the dash and look around at the front of the house and grounds. Knowing my sister as I do I suspect she has some reason to be here other than what she may have told Detective Gordon.

Sighing I swing my leg over the back of the motorcycle and make my way to the front door. It doesn’t take long for a perplexed Alfred Pennyworth to answer the doorbell.

He smiles when he sees me and takes in my leather-clad appearance. “Lorelei. This is a pleasant surprise. Find that last book Master Bruce is looking for?” Alfred steps aside to let me in the house and my eyes automatically scan the foyer looking for my sister.

“Unfortunately no, I’m still looking,” I tell him and watch as his hands go behind his back. For some reason I find it to be such an endearing quirk I can’t help but smile at him. “I’m looking for my sister.”

“Sister?” His blue eyes pinch and realization seems to dawn on him. “Selina Kyle I presume?”

“The one and only.” I purse my lips in irritation as a flash of anger courses through me again. “What exactly did Detective Gordon tell you to persuade you to let her stay here?”

Alfred lets out an exasperated chuckle. “Wasn’t my idea. He told Master Bruce that your sister witnessed his parents murder and she needed someplace safe until the GCPD catches the killer.”

“WHAT?!”

“Lorelei?”

I look up to find my sister standing at the second-floor railing with Bruce. Taking the steps two at a time I make to her before she can back away and grab hold of her forearm to pull her out onto a balcony. She looks completely unconcerned and hops up onto the balustrade to walk on it while I talk to her.

“What the hell, Selina. You witnessed a  _ murder _ ?”

“Yeah.” She looks down at me and shrugs. “So?”

I’m not sure I have the energy to even attempt to list for her all the reasons why that just never should have happened. I’ve got my doubts as to whether she can identify the killer though. If it benefited her I can definitely see her lying about it. “Did you actually see the man who did it?”

She jumps off the balustrade and stands in front of me. It’s then that I realize she’s grown nearly as tall as I am. A few more inches and she’ll be taller than me and she’s only thirteen. 

“I said I did, didn’t I?” The look she gives me is defiant as if she’s challenging me to call her a liar. 

It’s tempting but I hear Alfred’s voice downstairs along with that of another woman. Something just doesn’t feel right and I walk out to the top of the stairs with Bruce and Selina behind me. There’s a dark-haired woman in the foyer with Alfred and there’s blood on her forehead. It looks eerily like war paint. 

“What happened?”

Alfred looks up at the sound of my voice. “This lady’s been involved in a car accident.”

As soon as the woman lifts her eyes to me, then moves to the kids, I know something is wrong. Alfred sees it at the same time.

“Run. Run!” We say to Bruce and Selina in unison as Alfred punches the woman who I’m pretty sure is an assassin.

I start running down the stairs until I see two men burst through the front door. Letting out a frustrated growl I vault over the railing and knock one to the ground. Yanking my baton from it’s sheath under my jacket I flick it out, ducking and swinging as number two comes after me. I’m momentarily worried about Alfred until I realize that for a butler he’s a damn good fighter and can, in fact, take care of himself, as he told me not that long ago. 

A third man runs into the foyer and sucker punches me, knocking me to the floor. It takes a few seconds for me to get my bearings and get back up. By then Alfred is firing a gun at the two who ran out the door. He looks back to me for a quick second and takes off running with me close on his heels. 

Alfred stops to aim and fire several shots at the men. One fires back and clips Alfred’s left shoulder. Even one-handed he’s a crack shot and hits the assassin in the chest. One down, I think to myself and follow Alfred into the woods.

There’s no sign of the kids.

“Bruce!!!”

“Selina!!!”

Neither of them answers, not that I thought they would. I grab Alfred’s right forearm. “Come on, we need to go back to the house and call the GCPD. The two of us aren’t enough for this.”

“Bloody hell!” He looks at me, worry written all over his handsome face and I’m sure he can see the same reflected on mine. “Right then, come on.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.
> 
> I can be found on Tumblr at https://rooker-character-fics.tumblr.com for any Michael Rooker characters (including Merle and Yondu) and https://too-many-fanfiction-fandoms.tumblr.com for other fandoms I write. Sometimes I take requests there, check my blog header to determine if I am taking them.
> 
> Just a general A/N regarding all of my work: Please understand that I update when writing inspiration hits. I never intend on abandoning an unfinished fic, so know that if I do I'll eventually get back to it when inspiration strikes again.


End file.
